


He Loves Me...Not

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Series: Ardyn is Mr. Steal Your Girl [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not rape? but put the tag on there anyway just in case, Smut, You Have Been Warned, mentions of cindy, mentions of other bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: Your boyfriend has been acting strange since you all left for insomnia and now that you're at a rest stop and it's getting dark he's been gone for quite a while. you search for him knowing he couldn't have gone far but little did you know the strange red haired man trails after you, for you have piqued his interests.





	He Loves Me...Not

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as dub con just in case. i just want to hurt people and give Ardyn some love again.  
> I also tagged this as rape/noncon because of shitty comments (like a few below...) and tbh shitty comments like that make my day lol as well as kind comments. All of them motivate me to write more even though i don't do it often.

You'd finally been able to go to the disk with the help of Ardyn. He gave off a weird aura but you weren't mean or on edge around him like the others were. You couldn't really explain it but he was comforting to be around. He was quite kind to you and would hold up interesting conversations. The boys didn't like that he was getting close to you and none of them would leave you with him for too long though. “I know how to defend myself just fine guys.” you cross your arms a bit annoyed. “but we don't know anything about this guy.” Gladio says looking at the burgundy haired man that was off to the distant of the caravan. “I feel as though he has an ulterior motive… we need to be cautious around him.” Ignis says getting things started to make dinner. Noctis was playing king's knight on his phone “We’re just watching your back (Y/N) … we just have a bad feeling about that guy.” he speaks up.

Dinner was finished and Ignis had told you to get Prompto saying he was saw him walk off taking photos, seeing as he wasn't near by you assumed he was much further than the rest stop. After fall of insomnia you don't blame any of them for being distant. You hope you could cheer up your boyfriend as he does the same for you when you're down. You haven't dated Prompto for long nor have you told the others about it yet for it was still a fairly new relationship but you've had feelings for him for such a long time. You suspect Ignis already knows because well… this is Ignis we're talking about here he practicality knows everything you thought. You walk across the street and near the field of grass. ‘Maybe he's taking pictures somewhere you thought.’ you walk down the hill towards the huge lake and you just barely hear a soft grunt. You rush towards the noise thinking Prompto had gotten in trouble and was hurt.

As you slowly approached you hear a soft gasp and then a moan. Taking a few steps closer you see the sight of Prompto looking at something on his camera screen. You suddenly realize his pants were practically down to his knees, his thick cock in his hands, and both his face and member a deep red as he pants. His hand gliding up and down his cock. “F-fuck!..” you mutter under your breathe you didn't know what to do, part of you was screaming to leave and the other wanted to help him. The head of his cock leaking precum, his thumb running over it, and pumping his cock into his hand. “G-gods!...” he gasps out. Your insides clenched at the sight and your body warming up. You were conflicted it felt so wrong to watch him. ‘Is it wrong to watch him? You two are dating…’ you continue to watch from behind the tree and he was so into it he dropped his camera. The screen revealed a picture of Cindy on it. Your eyes widen at the sight of it and your heart sunk. ‘What the hell is this?!’ you thought.

Next thing you hear is him gasping out her name practically chanting it repeatedly and each time was like a gun constantly shooting you in your heart. He strokes his cock a few more times before he's cumming. Covering his hand and a lot of it leaks onto the ground into a small puddle. He's nothing but a panting sweaty mess. You feel the tears threatening to fall out you wanted to confront him but you'd be in the wrong for spying on him so you simply run off back towards the field. Blinded by the tears in your eyes you continue heading in any direction away from Prompto until you run into something or rather someone. Ardyn had a mischievous smirk upon his face until you looked up at him with the look of betrayal, of heartbreak. He knew that look and the feeling all too well and his smirk fell. “Whatever is the matter my dear? Did something happen to your friend?” faux concern laced in his voice. 

Although it seemed like he was genuinely trying to help it could only make you burst into tears crying even harder. He had you in his arms instantly, he smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. You eventually calm down but you weren't sure if you should tell him anything he was still technically a stranger. “If you do not wish to speak on it then i will not press for anything but… i will say this, someone who claims to love you but has eyes on another is not someone worth the time nor tears.” he says looking at the setting sun. You could only sniffle and nod at that but your heart still felt heavy you were going to ask him how he knew what you were crying about until you hear your name being called. 

You turn around to see a worried and cautious Prompto looking about ready to summon his gun if necessary. You heart would've warmed by the thought of him being protective if you but after what happened earlier you couldn't even look him in the face and you turn away. “I went to find you earlier because Ignis said dinner was ready but clearly you were occupied with something else…” you say with venom in you voice. “(Name) i-it's not- i mean-!” he tries to come up with an excuse. “Enough Prompto… you and i both know what we hav-had... is over, what you've done is unforgivable…” you clench your fist and your voice shaking. Prompto eyes fill with panic and he was going to say something but Ardyn quickly cuts him off. “My dear we should be making our way back it's getting dark and I wouldn't want any daemons to attack especially with such a lovely lady such as yourself.” Ardyn speaks up winking at you. 

He held his arm out to you which you gladly take before glancing back at Prompto. Both of you leaving Prompto to his thoughts. You're both walking but not back towards the caravan but a to a nearby campgrounds. “Perhaps we should not go back to others just yet, not until you are feeling better.” he stops, he hooks his finger under your chin tilting your head up so you could look at him. “I-it hurts so much…” you mumble trying to hold back tears. His thumb caresses your cheek softly, you didn't know why but you suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. You seemed to be getting closer to each other until finally your lips met his. His lips were soft, his stubble grazing your skin, and he kiss wasn't sloppy or hesitant like Prompto’s. His scent was overwhelming but alluring, each kiss becoming more heated making your body hot. You both pull away you gasping for air and your face flushed while his seems somewhat unaffected with a smirk on his face. He looked as if he was going to say something but you quickly pulled him to you, your lips clashing into his. 

This surprised him but he quickly regains himself, both of you fueling the unspoken desire with touches, nips, and groans. You were so into the kiss you were unaware that you were practically naked being left in only your underwear. Ardyn’s hand makes its way to your chest fondling and squeezing causing you to gasp and moan. “A-ardyn…” you whimper, it felt wrong but so so right. Next thing you knew is that Ardyn was above you, your legs spread and him in between them. He hooks his fingers at the waistband of your underwear and slowly slides them down. “Well aren't you such a naughty thing, drenched for a man you barely know~” he teases with a smirk on his face. The tone of his voice sends shiver down your spine and warmth pooling at your core. You give him a pleading look as he spreads your folds. “Patience…” he chuckles, his eyes seem to glow gold as he gazes down at you. He takes the sight of you in, memorizing every curve and feel of you with his eyes and hands. He eventually decided he was done teasing you and shedded all of his clothing, soon he was as bare as you.

He was quite big for someone his age ‘how old was he?’ you thought, but you quickly shook that thought away his older age should not have matter since you were both adults and you were pretty sure he had experience, probably far more experience than you had. Interrupting your thoughts he soon has his cock at your entrance, brushing against your clit. Rubbing against you slowly before sliding into you causing you to let out an extremely loud moan. He doesn't waste any time setting a moderately slow pace, barely giving you time to adjust which you don't mind at all. You were far too impatient and needy at this point, it had been a while since you have relieved yourself and by the looks of it he needed this just as much as you. Next thing you knew his thrust were getting deeper and rougher. The sound of skin upon skin becoming louder. 

“Oh look, we have an audience. Let us give him a show he will never forget shall we?~” Ardyn chuckles near your ear causing you to look in the direction Ardyn was glancing at. Lo and behold you peak over Ardyn’s shoulder and there was Prompto with a face of hurt, horror and… arousal? Your thoughts were interrupted when Ardyn's pace increased as well as your pleasure making you cry out in pure bliss throwing your head back. “A-ardyn!” his name spilling for your lips over and over as you both come closer to climax. He thrust deep and hard inhumanly possible but you didn’t care it felt too good and you didn’t want him to stop. You almost felt guilty...almost... having Prompto watch let alone doing this with a stranger right after the earlier incident it felt so wrong but so sinfully good. Ardyn slides his hand down your torso snapping you out of your thoughts once more and puts the pressure of two fingers on your clit bring you to your release. Feeling you tighten around his cock he thrust in one last time and follows right after you. After you come down from your high reality hits you, you and Prompto have a lot to discuss and a lot of explaining to do when you all get back to the caravan. But little did you know Ardyn wasn’t finished with you yet nor did he plan to give you back. He planned on showing Prompto how to properly satisfy a woman, he was going to enjoy the helpless yet sinful look of guilt on the blonde headed male’s face. “Oh dear this is only the beginning~”


End file.
